Strawberry Fields
by Kristine Lovegood
Summary: Momentos felices de la vida de Harry y Ginny. Serie de viñetas. Parten unos 6 años después de DH.
1. Tormenta

_Todo lo que reconozcáis es de J.K. Rowling_.

* * *

**1. Tormenta.  
**

Ginny mira por la ventana, encogida. Lleva un bonito camisón de flores y su pelo está atado en una improvisada coleta. Suspira y tiembla ligeramente, abrazándose las piernas. Entonces, Harry entra en la habitación, y silenciosamente camina hacia su esposa y la abraza. Ginny se relaja un poco, y suspira de nuevo.

-Gin, amor, te traigo chocolate caliente.

Ella sonríe ligeramente.

-¿Tiene cacao y espuma por encima?

-Por supuesto. Y un poco de caramelo, como a ti te gusta.

-Te quiero.-Ginny le coge la taza a su marido y bebe un sorbo grande del chocolate, manchándose un poco la boca. Una sonrisa infantil se extiende por su rostro. Parece una niña pequeña. Harry le limpia el chocolate con un beso y pronto Ginny olvida su miedo. Porque sólo Harry puede hacerla olvidar las tormentas. Sólo Harry… con una taza de chocolate.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí os dejo mi primer fic de HP. Amo esta pareja, son adorables._

_Es muy cortito, pero sólo es el primer capítulo. Pronto subiré el segundo._

_Besos (:  
_


	2. Hormonas

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

_

* * *

_

**2. Hormonas.**

Abres la puerta de vuestro apartamento. Acabas de volver de una misión particularmente difícil. Suspiras sonriente. _Por fin en casa._

-¡Ya llegué!

-¡AG! ¡Oh, no!

-¿Qué pasa?- De repente, olvidas todo lo que se te pasaba por la cabeza. A tu esposa le pasa algo.

Corres hacia ella y la encuentras en el salón, arrodillada y con cara de frustración.

-¿Qué ocurre, cielo?- Repites la pregunta, más relajado. Ginny está bien.

-¡Perdí el pendiente!- Grita ella y tú no puedes evitar soltar una carcajada.- ¡No te rías! ¡Llevo dos horas buscándolo!

-Lo siento, amor, pero ¿Has probado con el encantamiento convovador?

-Oh. No.

-_¡Accio!_

El pendiente sale de debajo de una estantería y se posa en tu mano. Colocas el hermoso pendiente de plata que perteneció una vez a Lily Evans en la oreja de tu esposa y le sonríes, pero ella comienza a llorar.

-Soy una… inútil.- Dice entre sollozos, y tú te limitas a abrazarla.

-No eres inútil, cariño. Sólo estás nerviosa.

-Ca…casi pierdo el pendiente de tu ma... madre Harry. Y ni siquiera se me ocurre hacer un simple he…chizo.

-No es culpa tuya, son las hormonas.

Hormonas sí. Tu mujer se tranquiliza. La mira de forma extremadamente dulce, pero no lo puedes evitar. _Hormonas_. Te encanta justificar cada olvido de tu mujer con esa palabra. Te encanta escucharla. Te recuerda que tu Ginny está embarazada. Que vais a tener un bebé.

Empiezas a divagar, a imaginar un hermoso niño de ojos verdes y cabello de fuego, o una niña de ojos marrones y pelo negro…

Ginny te mira divertida. Ya se olvidó completamente del pendiente y sonríe mirándote.

-¿Otra vez en las nubes?

Tú la miras de esa formas que sabes le derrite y asientes.

-Siempre. Vivo en las nubes, en el cielo. Tú eres mi cielo. Tú y tus hormonas de embarazada. - Y, sin más, la besas.

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, este capítulo ya es algo más largo. Escribí en 2ª persona porque me era así como me llegó la inspiración. _

_¿Review? Ayudan a la inspiración._

_Besos!_


	3. Campos de fresas

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowing._

_

* * *

_

**3. Campos de fresas.**

Son las cinco de la madrugada. Cansado después de una intensa jornada en la oficina de aurores, duermes tranquilamente. Pero entonces sientes el tacto de algo suave en tu mejilla. Labios. Los labios de Ginny. Los sientes en la nariz, en la frente, en la cicatriz, en los pómulos, en los párpados, en los labios, en el cuello.

Abres los ojos y ahí está tu esposa, con cara impaciente. Cuando se da cuenta de que estás despierto, te sonríe.

-Amor, quiero fresas, ¿Me las vas a buscar?

-Claro.- Te levantas en busca de las fresas, la fruta preferida de Ginny, no sin antes besarla y acariciar su ligeramente abultado vientre.

Sonríes y consigues las fresas. Ya estás acostumbrados a sus antojos, y disfrutas pensando en la causa de éstos.

* * *

-Hum, deberíamos tener un campo de fresas. Sería el paraíso.

Ginny, medio dormida, está apoyada en tu pecho, trazando figuras irregulares en él. La abrazas y, sin decir nada, le das un dulce beso en los labios,

Te encargarás de que al despertar, Ginny vea cumplido su deseo, que tenga su campo de fresas. Vuestro campo de fresas.

Después de todo, es un antojo, uno de muchos.

Y tú te encargarás de cumplirlos todos, por difíciles que sean.

* * *

_Bueno, he aquí el capítulo al que el fic debe el título. Lleva rondando por mi cabeza desde que puse el t__ítulo al fic, y por fin me decidí a escribirlo. Espero que os guste._

_Otra cosa, si tenéis alguna idea para el fic, por pequeña que sea, decidlo en un review, la tendré en cuenta y dedicaré el capítulo al que me la haya dado. _

_Besos, _

_Kristine._


	4. Foca

_Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_

**4**. **Foca.**

-Dios mío, me estoy poniendo como una foca- ríe Ginny.

Están paseando tranquilamente por el Londres muggle, disfrutando del inusual día soleado. Ginny, tomada de la mano de su esposo, sonríe acariciando su abultada barriga.

-De foca nada.- Dice Harry sonriente- Cada día estás más hermosa.

Ginny se para y, sonriendo, se pone de puntillas y le besa despacio. Sabe que Harry se emociona al pensar que pronto nacerá su hijo, con algo de ella y algo de él. El ser perfecto para los dos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan adorable?- le susurra tomando su mano de nuevo y reanudando el paseo- Pero no niegues que por muy hermosa que te parezca, estoy engordando un montón.

-Y eso te hace más bella.- Harry la besa en la sonrosada mejilla.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a tí.

Con el paso del tiempo, Harry había dejado de cerrar sus sentimientos a Ginny. Y ella no puede alegrarse más.

-Foca o no, siempre te querré.

Y, sin más, mirando a los ojos a una Ginny emocionada por la declaración –cursi, pero preciosa- que le acababa de decir, Harry la besa profundamente.

Después de todo –piensa Ginny- engordar tanto tiene sus ventajas.

Y Ginny tiene razón. Mucha razón.

* * *

_Aquí os dejo otra viñeta cortita. No pude evitar escribirla, me parece muy tierna. Y es final, lo dejo abierto a la imaginación… ¿Qué harían después? _

_¿Review? ¡Siempre los contesto!_

_Kristine._


	5. Envidia

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K._

**5. Envidia.**

-Lo cierto es que te envidio, Gin.- Comentó Hermione haciendo girar un pequeño peluche entre los dedos.

Acababan de terminar de decorar el cuarto de su futuro niño. Si, niño. Harry y Ginny lo supieron una semana atrás, y Hermione se había emocionado tanto como si el hijo fuera suyo. Nada comparado con Harry.

-Tú también pasarás por esto.- Ginny la tomó de las manos- No sabes las ganas que tengo de que Harry vea esto. Lleva eufórico desde que supimos que sería niño.

-Pero ¿Harry no quería una hija?

-Eso es lo que le pregunté hace unos días, y me dijo que no le importaba si es niño o niña, que será una mezcla de los dos y eso lo hará perfecto. También dijo que le encantará enseñarle a montar en escoba.

Hermione la abrazó.

-¡Oh, Ginny! ¡Harry es adorable!

-Lo sé. –Sonrió. En el momento en el que Harry le había dicho eso se había echado a llorar.

En ese momento Harry y Ron llegaron a la casa. Ginny tomó a su marido de la mano y lo condujo a la habitación de su futuro hijo.

Harry sólo atinó a pronunciar un "wow" y a besar a su esposa, ignorando los sollozos emocionados de Hermione y la mirada de reproche de Ron, que seguía molestándose ligeramente al verlos besarse.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, Ronald.- Le regañó Hermione empujándolo fuera de la casa. Ginny y Harry necesitarían intimidad.- Tu hermana está casada y embarazada. Házte a la idea.

* * *

_Bien, aquí está el capítulo que algunas de vosotras queríais. _

_Siento la tardanza, lo iba a subir ayer, pero no pude. Tengo muchos exámenes últimamente D:_

_Para lo que queráis, review._

_Kristine.  
_


	6. James Sirius Potter

_Todo lo que reconozcáis es de J.K. Rowling._

_Para tí, Dibu, por la alegría de ser yo la que consiguió que te guste el Harry/Ginny. Te mereces un capítulo mejor, pero esto es lo que hay (;

* * *

_

**6. ****James Sirius Potter.**

-Ahora que sabemos que será niño, ¿Cómo le llamaremos?- Inquirió Ginny mirando a su marido.

Era de madrugada. Harry y Ginny se encontraban en su cómoda cama. Ninguno conseguía dormir, por ningún motivo en especial. Tampoco estaban cansados. Simplemente tranquilos. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry, y él le acariciaba suavemente el pelo a su mujer, gesto que solía hacer desde su primer noviazgo, y que a Ginny le tranquilizaba.

-Hum… No lo sé – Contestó Harry- Creo que cuando le veamos, lo sabremos.- Le acarició la barriga con inmensa ternura.

-Me gustaría llamarle Sirius.- Susurró Ginny algo avergonzada.

Harry se sorprendió. Ella no había conocido prácticamente a Sirius Black.

Ginny comenzó a murmurar atropelladamente.

-Bueno, quizá no sea buena idea… No pasa nada. Sólo… me hubiera gustado que nuestro hijo tuviera el nombre de él, uno de los hombre más valientes que he conocido. Que sepa quién fue él…

-Shh… -la tranquilizó Harry- Me parece perfecto, sólo me sorprendió. Tienes razón. Mi padrino fue muy valiente. Aunque quizá sería mejor ponérselo como segundo nombre. Sigo pensando que cuando nazca el nombre saldrá solo.

-Tienes razón- Ginny, con cierta dificultad por su gran panza, le besó dulcemente.

* * *

El sanador les entregó al niño.

Harry, que acariciaba el pelo de Ginny con una gran sonrisa, la besó en la frente. Ginny, sudorosa, cansada y suspirando, pero exultante, tomó a su hijo en brazos. El pequeño tenía uno grandes ojos castaños y expresivos, y un mechón de pelo negro azabache. Los ojos de Ginny, el pelo y los rasgos de Harry. Pero en conjunto era asombrosamente parecido a otra persona.

-James Sirius.- Susurraron Ginny y Harry al mismo tiempo, sonriendo.

* * *

_Lo siento por la tardanza, demasiados exámenes. _

_Se suele pensar que los nombres (un tanto extraños) de los hijos de Harry y Ginny los eligió Harry. Yo pienso que no._

_Bien, he aquí el momento esperado por muchos. Espero no haberos decepcionado, no es lo mío escribir sobre nacimientos. _

_Decidme vuestras opiniones con un review._

_Besos,_

_Kristine._


	7. Calma

_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Rowling, y yo escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas las chicas encantadoras del foro Chocolate y Menta, que le hicieron una entrada a este fic en el apartado 'los mejores fanfics de Harry y Ginny' de su foro. ¡Gracias!  
_

* * *

**Calma.**

Cuando Harry entró en casa esa mañana, le recibió un agradable olor que llegaba de la cocina. La casa estaba en silencio, lo que le extrañó. Caminó hacia la cocina y comprendió que su mujer no le había oído entrar. Estaba de espaldas a él, cocinando mientras tarareaba una alegre canción. A Harry le pareció adorable, y la abrazó por detrás mientras susurraba 'buenos días, amor' y depositaba un beso en su nuca.

Ginny pegó un respingo.

-¡Harry! No te esperaba tan pronto.-Sonrió y se dió la vuelta, pasando los brazos por su cuello- ¿Qué tal el día?

-Sorprendentemente tranquilo. Cero mortífagos revoltosos a la vista.-Dejó caer un suave beso en los labios de ella, que sonrió con la mirada- ¿Qué tal James?

-Durmiendo.

-Ven, vamos a verlo.-Susurró él, emocionado.

Tomó a Ginny de la mano y tiró suavemente de ella hasta la habitación de su hijo.

Se apoyaron en la baranda de su cuna y Harry suspiró feliz.

Ginny se quedó contemplando la infinita paz del rostro de su marido, maravillada.

-¿En qué piensas?-Preguntó, curiosa.

-En que me estoy acostumbrando a esto.-Hizo un gesto abarcándola a ella, a su hijo y a la tranquilidad que casi se palpaba en el ambiente.- A esta calma que vivo contigo desde que Voldemort cayó, y me encanta. Se me hace raro todavía levantarme y darme cuenta de que no hablaré pársel, ni sentiré las emociones de Ryddle. De que cada mañana me despertaré contigo y feliz. Te amo.

Ginny sonrió con un brillo especial en la mirada y le abrazó. Se fundieron en un dulce beso que demostraba todo lo que no se dijeron en palabras.

Pero fueron interrumpidos…

…Un olor a quemado les llegó de la cocina.

-¡Oh, no!-Ginny se separó de su esposo y corrió a sacar el guiso del fuego.

Harry, con una sonrisa, pensó en esos pequeños detalles que hacían la vida más apetecible, mientras corría a ayudar a su Ginny con uno de esos momentos.

No se le borró la sonrisa mientras intentaban rescatar algo del guiso. Ni se le borrará. Nunca.

Después de todo, la calma acaba siendo aburrida, ¿no?

* * *

_Lo siento, sé que tardé mil años en actualizar y esto es bastante flojo, pero no me perdonaba seguir sin actualizar y lo escribí aún sin inspiración. Demasiados exámenes.. ¡Perdón!_

_FF no me dejó poner el número del capítulo junto al título, pero es el número 7.  
_

_Besos,_

_Kristine.  
_


	8. Retrato

_Todo lo que reconozcáis es de J.K. Rowling._**  
**

**8. Retrato.**

Desde que Hagrid le regaló aquel álbum de fotos de sus padres, Harry siempre lo guardó consigo. Pero había una foto en especial que no pudo dejar de mirar, que tuvo que enmarcar y colocar en su mesilla, donde cada mañana y cada noche la pudiese ver.

En la foto, James y Lily se daban la mano, casi bailando, y acto seguido él la abrazaba por la espalda. Invierno de 1979, ponía detrás.

Harry siempre la llevaba consigo.

Un día de 2003, cuando se estaba levantando, la tomó y la miró con calma. En el retrato, sus padres sonreían. Acarició despacio el rostro de Lily, suspirando. Sintió que la cama se movía bajo él, y cómo su esposa apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro.

-Buenos días, amor.

-Buenos días.- Respondió girando el rostro para besarla- Sigue durmiendo, ya me iba.

-No, estoy despierta.- Hizo una pausa.- Además, no pareces muy dispuesto a irte. ¿En qué piensas?

-En mis padres. En lo felices que se ven en esta foto. En lo que se querían. En que no merecían lo que les pasó.- Dijo bajando la mirada-.

-Harry.- Ginny le obligó a mirarle.- Harry, cariño. No pienses en eso. Forma parte del pasado. Sin él, no seríamos lo que somos.- Suspiró.- Ellos fueron muy felices, y siempre te amaron. Sólo piensa en eso. Quiero que cuando te sientas así, me recuerdes y pienses en lo que yo te quiero, y en lo que tú (espero) me quieres. Que pienses en nuestro hijo y en el futuro que se le abre por delante. La vida nos da cosas buenas y cosas malas. No te pido que olvides las malas, es imposible. Sólo te pido que guardes especialmente los buenos recuerdos, y a los malos los dejes aparte. Si no hubiera cosas malas no disfrutaríamos de lo bueno. Es el equilibrio de la vida.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar a su esposa fijamente, sorprendido y encantado.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te amo?

Ginny rió, aliviada, mientras le atraía hacia sí para demostrarle sin palabras lo bueno de que te puede dar la vida.

* * *

Ese día Harry llegó tarde al departamento de aurores, pero su sonrisa no se borró en todo el día.

Al acabar la jornada laboral, saludó a Ginny con un beso y un exultante _Me casé con la mujer más increíble de todas._

Ginny sonrió, comprendiendo.

* * *

_Sin mucha mención a James, por acá. Lo siento de veras por tardar tanto en actualizar, soy una desagradecida. Pero la inspiración me llegó ayer y no quise subir esto a las tres de la madrugada. Da igual, el verano se me extiende por delante y tendré tiempo para actualizar. _

_Me quedó demasiado filosófico, lo sé. Es lo malo de escribir medio dormida xD._


	9. Gotera

_Todo lo que reconozcáis es de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**9. Gotera.**

-Mierda. Una casa tan nueva y ya tenemos goteras. –Suspiró Ginny tapando la gotera con un complicado movimiento de varita.

-Sólo es una, y ya está solucionado. –La tranquilizó Harry.

Fuera, una tormenta de verano caía, repiqueteando en los tejados de las casas y en los paraguas de la gente.

-Tienes razón. –Admitió ella, y se acercó a él. –Pero sabes bien lo poco que me gustan las tormentas. Mis tíos fueron asesinados una noche de tormenta.

Harry la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí. En la radio, encendida en una repisa de la cocina, empezó a sonar una canción de los años 60.

-Tienes que recordar la parte buena de las tormentas. El día que nació James, llovía a cántaros. –Hizo una pausa y alzó mucho las cejas, pícaro. –Y él día que lo hicimos, también.

Ginny rió, más alegre.

-Vuelves a tener razón. Pero no consigo que me dejen de poner de mal humor.

-Creo que en eso te puedo ayudar.

La tomó de la mano y la arrastró, pese a sus quejas, fuera de casa.

Hacía un calor agradable fuera, pese a la lluvia. En seguida la ropa se les pegó al cuerpo y el pelo se les empapó, pero Harry sonrió ampliamente y besó la mano de su mujer.

-¿Me concede este baile, señora Potter?

Ella rió como toda respuesta, y se dejó envolver en los brazos de su esposo, bailando a un ritmo suave que poco tenía que ver con las enérgicas notas de la canción que sonaba en la radio.

* * *

Ginny entró en el dormitorio riendo alegremente. Todavía estaba empapada y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, pero no parecía importarle.

-Me sorprendes, Harry. –Terció mientras se secaba la ropa con un hechizo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas que te pisara, como hizo Neville?

-No. –Contestó ella alegremente. –Claro que no. Nunca lo has hecho. Es que conseguiste que me sorprendiese a mí misma pensando que las tormentas tienen su encanto.

Harry la atrajo hacia sí, y mientras la besaba, cayeron a la cama y entonces se les ocurrieron cosas interesantes que hacer allí.

* * *

Unos días después, mientras Harry volvía del cuarto de James para ayudar a Ginny con la comida, llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién será a estas horas? ¿Esperamos visita?

-No, que yo sepa. Ya abro yo.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta, vio que no había nadie, pero que alguien había deslizado un sobre por debajo de la puerta. Lo cogió y volvió a la cocina.

-No había nadie, pero dejaron esto.

Abrió el sobre y leyó la nota que había dentro en voz alta.

-"No pude evitar sacarles esta foto. Me alegra que todavía halla gente así en el mundo." No está firmada. –Buscó en el sobre algo más y sacó una fotografía de ellos, bailando, empapados y risueños bajo la lluvia.

La primera fotografía muggle que tuvieron, colocada en la repisa de la chimenea, donde un día hubo una gotera que ya nadie recuerda.


End file.
